User talk:Anonymous230385
Leave messages below here Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:04, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:31, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Help Hi,anonymos230,i want to help to grow this wiki,so if any pages requires edits or formatting,tell me and i can help u!thanx! ''Unknown (ibn) User ➖'' Talk ☆ Joke ☆ Butt ✒ مستخدم ابن مجهول (talk) 09:17, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :This wiki is small enough as it is :And I already know most stuff about editing :I'll request help when I need it (which is not now) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:02, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Treasure Pages Hello, I noticed that "the treasure category" here includes page of just a single treasure. So, I was wondering if we should create pages for other treasures too. Although we have videos for that but thought the pages would be helpful too. So, let me know if we could do that. Also can we add tips on how to defeat a particular enemy to the articles? Avinash Kumar 2 (talk) 10:13, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :First of all add your signature so I know who left the response (I went ahead and added it) :This wiki is still very much a work in progress :The treasure category is not a category at all; it's a page :And I know there are different types of treasures :They're just unmade at the moment :If you want to add strategies to defeat the enemies be my guest [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:12, March 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just wanted to ask you before editing anything significant. And sorry I forgot to sign myself and as I can see the wiki has progressed a lot so I think it would to be good to create some fresh pages like locations and their details, etc. Hope we will build the community together. Avinash (talk) 17:24, March 15, 2018 (UTC)Avinash Kumar 2 :::This wiki does not have a lot of users and even fewer that actively work on the wiki :::I've already made a lot of enemy articles (if not all of them) but locations wise are still quite insufficient [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:32, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Experience yield So, I was wondering why we have marked Exp. yield after killing a Grasswalker as 10 XP? Cuz it kind of changes with the upgrade in character level. Like during character level 1, exp yield for level 2 Grasswalkers is 11 XP and then during character level 2, it is 10 XP. While for level 1 Grasswalkers it is only 7 XP. Am I missing something?? Avinash (talk) 15:38, March 18, 2018 (UTC)Avinash Kumar 2 :You're not missing something :The experience changes with every level :Whoever put that there I am not going to replicate because I do not have the time to endlessly fight Grasswalkers checking if I obtain EXP as I level up :Just don't remove it because it is still useful information [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) "Speed run" help Help! I need to know how to speedrun! I first finished the game at around 5 days, but I have been practicing speedrunning! My fastest time (any%) was 2 hours 30 minutes, but I want to get some tips and tricks and glitches to speedrunning 22:33, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :Avoid all enemies (unless they have to be killed to progress the game) :Try to stockpile as many Soul Shards to buy Plate Armor and Magic Armor :Find The Thorn and the Magic Sword :Defeat the bosses as quickly as you can :I can probably list more, but this is all that comes to mind right now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:28, June 7, 2018 (UTC) 'Speedrunner here' Hi Anonymous230385 great work on the Swordigo wiki! I am a speedrunner for the game and have some times posted on the leaderboard at https://www.speedrun.com/Swordigo . My best time is 58:46 ( https://youtu.be/wKEjuN_AyGI ) and I wondered if you had any tips for me bettering this (I see your best time on the wiki is listed as 43:21)? I also wondered if you could add a link to the leaderboard in the wiki or even add a speedrunning section? I would be happy to contribute if needed. For instance, I have created a route planner tracking coins and levels at https://tinyurl.com/ya52rtcc . There is a discord at https://discord.gg/4v9CGAf where a few of us chat about the game and try and discover new tricks / glitches and it would be great if you could join us there given your knowledge of the game. Also, I emailed the dev and you may be interested in some of the info he has provided regarding XP yields / levelling up: The XP requirement for levelling is calculated with a recursive function defined below, where f(x) is the total experience required to achieve level x f(x) = f(x - 1) + (x + 2) * (8x + 24) f(1)=0 The experience gained from killing an enemy is (3 + enemyLevel) * healthMultiplier. healthMultiplier is not the hit points directly, but an enemy type specific constant that is used in hit point calculation. It roughly correlates to how many hits it would take to kill the enemy when your character has average stat points and equipment for that level, but it is also has the same value for all enemies of the same type. In addition to that, the gained experience points is affected by the difference between your character level and the enemy level. The above value is scaled up if your character level is lower than the enemy level and down if your character level is higher. Sorry to bombard you! Dr Grumble P.S. I don't know if you have yet played Grimvalor or (if on Android) are waiting for it to release but do you plan on playing it / doing a wiki for it? I will definitely be speedrunning it and am happy to help with a wiki if you have any plans for one. :Hi thank you :So the thing is that time was actually very lucky :I dodged a lot of enemies and just made my way through a lot of places while running : :...hmm :I have actually never been able to figure out such a formula, but this definitely looks like it works : :One other thing :I see that you left your name, but fandom protocol actually states to leave four tildes (~) as standard procedure :Still it's better than not leaving a signature at all :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:08, January 21, 2019 (UTC) : :I have not heard of Grimvalor, but maybe I will give it a look Cool! I can add the xp formula/ info to the wiki if you would like or would you prefer to do it? Have you thought of recording a speedrun so that you can upload it to the leaderboard? Please do consider joining the discord if you activey run the game as it is a great place to shoot ideas around and share strategies etc DrgrumbleDrgrumble (talk) 15:54, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :I already added both formulas into the wiki (the experience one I actually didn't know where to put because this wiki sort of doesn't have a "general" page :I have always recorded speed runs on my phone but I never upload them to YouTube or elsewhere (mainly because I don't know how nor do I want to) :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:06, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :Well evidently not 43:21 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:45, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Dwarven King fight For the fight with The Dwarven King, it is possible to kill him without destroying his shield by using the Trinket of Fire to deal damage to him. If you defeat him using this method it leaves the shield behind where he dies. A FANDOM user 17:07, June 25th, 2019 (UTC) :Uh... :...how exactly does the Trinket of Fire deal damage to it if the sword can't penetrate? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:48, June 25, 2019 (UTC)